Old Deuteronomy (song)/German
The German lyrics for "Old Deuteronomy". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 Credit to veronispoofs "Alt-Deuteronimus" Munkustrap: Alt-Deuteronimus lebt schon sehr lang weil er mehrere Leben als Katze geführt hat Er war weithin berühmt als ein Dichter von Rang bevor noch im Land Queen Victoria regiert hat Rum-Tum-Tugger: Alt-Deuteronimus hat mit der Zeit fast neunzig und neun Ehefrauen überlebt Seine sippschaft ist zahlreich und wächst und gedeiht Während ihn längst die Weisheit des Alters erhebt Munkustrap: Oft sitzt er stundenlang, weil er sich heute schonen muß in der Sonne vor'm Pfarrhaus und blickt auf die Welt mit gütigem, mildem Gesicht Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger: Ist er's wirklich? Kann ich es glauben was meine Augen dort sehn? Vielleicht ist es nur eine Traumphantasie doch mir scheint, da kommt Alt-Deuteronimus Alle: Ist er's wirklich? Kann ich es glauben was meine Augen dort sehn? Vielleicht ist es nur eine Traumphantasie doch mir scheint, da kommt Alt-Deuteronimus Ist er's wirklich? Kann ich es glauben was meine Augen dort sehn? Vielleicht ist es nur eine Traumphantasie doch mir scheint, da kommt Alt-Deuteronimus Ist er's wirklich? Kann ich es glauben was meine Augen dort sehn? Alt-Deuteronimus: Zu schwach sind die Beine, die Jahre zu schwer Seid behutsam mit Alt-Deuteronimus Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Old Deuteronomy" Tantomile: Ich glaub‘ es ist Old Deuteronomy. Alle: Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich? Ja! Ne! Oh je! Was ich seh‘! Ich trau meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh‘, dass ich glaub‘, es ist Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap: Old Deuteronomy lebt schon sehr lang, man sagt, es war’n einige Leben sogar. Und er war schon berühmt in Gedicht und Gesang, bevor Queen Victoria gekrönt worden war. Tugger: Old Deuteronomy hat seinerzeit Neun Frauen gehabt, oder war‘n’s hundertneun? Und die Schar seiner Nachkommen blüht und gedeiht Und im Alter kann man sich noch an ihm erfreun. Munkustrap: Wenn er mal auf der Mauer bequem in der Sonne liegt Ist sein Anblick so wunder ruhig und sanft. Der älteste Mann im Dorf krächzt: Munkustrap and Tugger: Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich? Ja! Ne! Oh je! Was ich seh‘! Ich trau meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh‘, dass ich glaub‘, es ist Old Deuteronomy. Alle: Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich? Ja! Ne! Oh je! Was ich seh‘! Ich trau meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh‘, dass ich glaub‘, es ist Old Deuteronomy. Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich? Ja! Ne! Oh je! Was ich seh‘! Ich trau meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh‘, dass ich glaub‘, es ist Old Deuteronomy. Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich? Ja! Ne! Oh je! Was ich seh‘! Old Deuteronomy: Die Beine sind wacklig, ich muss langsam geh’n, und gebt Acht auf den Old Deuteronomy. Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Old Deuteronomy" Mistoffelees: Old Deuteronomy ? Tantomile and Coricopat: Ich glaub' , es ist Old Deuteronomy Alle: Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich, Träum' ich denn, was ich hier seh ? Ich trau' meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh' , dass ich glaub' , es ist Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap: Old Deuteronomy lebt schon sehr lang, man sagt, es war' n einige Leben sogar. Und er war schon berühmt in Gedicht und Gesang, zu der Zeit, als ein König noch anerkannt war. Tugger: Old Deuteronomy hat seinerzeit neun Frauen gehabt oder war' n' es hundertneun. Und die Schar seiner Nachkommen blüht und gedeiht, und im Alter kann man sich an ihm noch erfreu' n. Munkustrap: Er liegt gern auf der Mauer ganz friedlich und sanft, Und die Sonne scheint warm auf sein glänzendes Fell, respektvoll von allen verehrt: Munkustrap and Tugger: Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich, träum' ich denn, was ich hier seh ? Ich trau' meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh' , dass ich glaub' , es ist Old Deuteronomy. Alle: Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich, träum ich denn, was ich hier seh ? Ich trau' meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh', dass ich glaub' , es ist Old Deuteronomy. Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich, träum' ich denn, was ich hier seh ? Ich trau' meinen Augen nicht, doch ich gesteh', dass ich glaub' , es ist Old Deuteronomy. Kann es wahr sein, ist es denn möglich, träum' ich denn, was ich hier seh ? Old Deuteronomy: Die Beine sind müde, ich muss langsam gehn, und gebt Acht auf den Old Deuteronomy. Category:Musical Numbers